Frozen Fire-Chapter 12
'Frozen Fire-Chapter 12 ' I held the armour in my hands. It was black as the night, it's material was hard, a cross between the material of a bullet-proof vest and leather. Despite that, it was light-weight, it's weight was no different from a normal t-shirt. "Trust me, that thing, despite it's light-weight, will easily stop any weapon strike." Nick said, in between bites of a sandwich, "plus you can wear it under your clothes, with no problems." "This is the armour you Forsaken wear?" "Yup, saved my sorry butt alot of times." He had just finished the sandwich and now was moving towards a bowl of cornflakes. I put the armour now, it was loose at first, then it got smaller so it was a perfect size for me. "I forgot to mention." Nick pointed a spoon at me, munching on a mouthful of milk and cornflakes. "It's partly made from the same material as your jacket, so you won't grow out of it." Which was true, my jacket didn't get to small for me infact, it sort of ''"grew" ''with me. I put the rest of the armour on, it had 7 parts in total, chest, upper arm, lower arm, gloves, thighs, boots, and waist armour, which were equal to pretty much leather boxers. It fit me perfectly, I tested it out by walking around the apartment, perfectly comfortable because the armour didn't cover joints, but unfortunately gave weak spots in the armour. Nick was moving to his second bowl of cornflakes, man could the boy eat! Watching him eat, made me wonder how much food had he actually eaten. I went into the kitchen and opened the food cabinet. It was empty. I smacked the back of Nick's head with the back of my hand. "Ow! What did you do that for?" "You ate all the damn food! Your lucky I'm even letting you stay here, but if your gonna keep doing this I'm gonna make you pay rent!" "Come on it's just a small matter-" "A small matter?! You just ate a whole cabinet of food, that would have lasted me a whole month, in two days!" "I'll pay you back-" "Pay me back?! Do you even have a job? How in Zeus's beard are you gonna pay me back?" I put my hand on his shoulder, then there was a bright flash from both our marks, mine on my forearm and his on his upper arm. I stepped back. "Whoa.." I said. "What was that?" Nick agreed. I touched his shoulder again. No bright flash. ''Well that was anti-climatic. ''I thought to myself. ''Ditto ''Nick's voice rang in my head, ''Wait. ''Both our thoughts came at once. ''I can read your thoughts! ''Our thoughts rang in union again. ''This is freaking cool! ''Nick exclaimed, well his thoughts exclaimed. I let go of his shoulder. ''Can you still hear me? ''I thought. No reply. I put my hand on his shoulder again. ''Can you still hear me? ''I repeated. ''Yup. ''His thoughts rang clearly in my mind. "So this telepathy is activated by touch." I said out loud. "I don't get it, I mean I've never experienced it with the others." "Maybe it's because we're different, I mean me a son of the good side and you the bad side." "Most probably." "By the way. I still don't understand about this whole Good side and bad side thing. I mean why is it only Nyx? The gods If it's true for the protogenoi, why haven't I seen the same case for Erebus or even Gaia?" Nick sighed. "I guess you should know what's going on, sit down. And I'll get some cornflakes." Frozen Fire Main Page <-----PreviousChapter [[Frozen Fire-Chapter 13|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Damn you writer's block DX 09:55, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page